


Damien

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Dissociative Nines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Counseling, Dissociation, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: The gang meets one of the personalities that Nines has
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Dissociative Nines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923073
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Damien

Nines and Gavin were on the couch, Gavin wrapped up in Nines’ arms. There was something on the TV, but Nines wasn’t paying attention. He had just gotten back from talking to Danielle. They had talked about what might have possibly caused the multiple personalities. It had been rough to think about what he remembered from Cyberlife testing. The white walls, the voices of the people running the tests, the amount of things they had had him do. Danielle had told him that it was most likely all of that that he had experienced that had caused it. They had decided to work on system communication in his next meeting with her. 

Nines pulled himself from his thoughts and looked down at Gavin, only to see him looking up at him. Nines gave him a smile and a kiss. When he looked at Gavin again he saw the smile on his face. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard about something”

Nines sighed. 

“Just what was talked about today”

Gavin sat up and turned so he was facing Nines. 

“Wanna talk to me about it?”

Nines gave him a small smile.

“No, love. I would rather not think about it anymore if that’s alright with you?”

Gavin pulled him down and wrapped him up, effectively switching their positions from before. 

“Of course. Just know you can talk to me about anything”

“Of course, love”

Gavin focused on the TV again, leaving Nines to get lost in his thoughts again.

After a few minutes of this, Gavin's phone went off. Gavin grumbled as he read the message that he received, pushing Nines off of him lightly. He stood up and stretched before going to the bedroom.

"Get ready, we've just been called to a scene with Hank and Connor"

Nines let out a small sigh and then got up and went into the bedroom. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. Him and Connor weren't required to wear the jackets anymore after the revolution, but there was a comfort that Nines couldn't explain in wearing it. 

He looked over and saw Gavin pulling up his jeans before doing them up. Gavin let out a sigh as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He walked out of the bedroom and grabbed the keys, Nines following behind him. Once they were in the car, Gavin grumbled curses under his breath. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"This is supposed to be our day off damn it!"

Nines sighed and grabbed one of his hands. He squeezed it and gave Gavin a smile. 

"Love, let's go and get it done so we can get back to our day off"

Gavin sighed and started the car. He then drove to the scene.

\--------------------

Gavin noticed Nines acting a little off once they got to the scene, but didn’t mention it. Hank and Connor had filled them in once they got there. Hank and Gavin stood back, letting Nines and Connor do their thing. Gavin kept an eye on Nines, noting the changes that he saw. He also heard that Nines’ voice was different. 

After Connor and Nines had figured out what happened, they made notes and all decided they would fill out the formal report tomorrow at work. It was decided that Hank and Connor would come hang out with Nines and Gavin. They all drove to Gavin’s place, getting situated on the couches. 

Gavin took note of the little differences in Nines’ voice, the way he acted, the way he talked. If someone didn’t know him as well as Gavin did, they may not notice. He saw that Connor and Hank had also noticed, but nobody mentioned it. Gavin let out a quiet sigh. 

“Hey, Nines?”

He stopped mid sentence and looked at Gavin, tilting his head a little. 

“Yes?”

He didn’t know how to ask what he wanted to know. He looked to Hank and Connor, hoping they could help him out a little. Connor gave him a small smile and nod. 

“Are we actually speaking to Nines?”

Nines nodded slowly and looked to the floor. It was clear that whoever it was, was lying. They all gave Nines a smile. 

“If you’re not Nines it’s ok. We just want to know who we are talking to”

They kept looking at the floor. They then looked around the room, eyes landing on Connor. Connor’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Would you like to interface? Would that make it easier?”

The nodded and held his hand out to Connor, the skin peeled back to their wrist. Connor walked up and accepted the hand, his skin also peeled back to the wrist. His LED spun yellow for a few seconds before he let go of Nines’ hand. He gave him a small smile. 

“Would you like me to tell them?”

They nodded again. 

Connor gave them a smile and then went and sat on the couch next to Hank again. Gavin and Hank gave him confused looks. 

“This is Damien. His pronouns are he/him and he is 23”

Hank and Gavin nodded and then the conversation from earlier resumed. Gavin noticed Damien smile and gave him one back. They continued the conversation until Hank and Connor had to leave because it had gotten late. Damien and Gavin sat on the couch with the TV going in the background, neither of them really watching it. 

“G-Gavin?”

Gavin looked over. 

“Yes?”

He looks to the floor and starts fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. 

“Is this really ok?”

Gavin’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“What do you mean?”

“There’s four of us, including Nines. Is this really ok?”

“Of course it is”

Damien smiled at him. Gavin held his arms open and Damien snuggled into him. Gavin wrapped him up in his arms. They watched the TV for a bit. 

“Can I ask a question, maybe a few?”

Damien nodded. 

“Do you know when you’re switching? Like can you feel it when it’s about to happen or happening?”

Damien nods. 

“It’s not pleasant”

Gavin ran his hand up and down Damien’s back. 

“Is there anything we could do to help a switch happen? Maybe make it less unpleasant?”

“Grounding”

Gavin nods. 

“Do you think you could tell us when you feel it happening?”

Damien nods. 

“Ok, I love you, all of you. You know that right?”

Damien smiled at him and nodded. 

“We love you too”

They continued to watch the TV until Gavin started yawning. They moved to the bedroom and laid on the bed. Gavin laid down, pulling Damien down with him. He wrapped Damiens up in his arms. Damien laid his head on Gavin’s chest. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
